


Sound & Vision

by roelliej



Category: What If It's Us - Becky Albertalli & Adam Silvera
Genre: Anal Sex, Benthur, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Do-Over, Fluff, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: This is so inappropriate. This is wrong. We’re *best friends*, for fuck’s sake! I shouldn’t fuck up a potential do-over. But I can’t control it. I *have* to call him...





	Sound & Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Muchos gracias to my dear friend DS for the beta-check! <3

I still feel my heart beating like a bass drum when I open my eyes. I look around my room and notice that the movie I planned to watch is still playing, right at the moment where Michael Myers plunges a large kitchen knife into Laurie Strode’s back, killing off my favourite Final Girl and killing off the already dead franchise—I’m still recovering from that Curse-Of-Thorn bullshit!

I must have dozed off only for a couple of minutes, but I still have trouble slowing down my heartbeat. I was dreaming. About Arthur. We were lying in an unknown bed in an unknown room. And our clothes were scattered all over the floor. And we were kissing—open mouths and tongues involved. And we were doing it. And fucking hell, it felt so good to be so close to him. And we were sweating. And we were moaning. And—Fuck, I’m still hard. And I am _so_ fucking horny.

I look at the clock—just past midnight. Then I notice my phone lying on my desk. Hold it, Ben Alejo! What the fuck am I thinking? You can’t do this! You can’t call Arthur to... I’m not the thinking-with-my-cock type! This is so inappropriate. This is wrong. We’re _best friends_ , for fuck’s sake! What would Arthur think of my perverse behaviour? I shouldn’t fuck up a potential do-over. But I can’t control it. I _have_ to call him.

I turn off the movie and grab my phone. I type in his number, while adjusting myself. I’m so fucking stupid. Arthur immediately accepts my Face Time call and then I’m looking at his gorgeous face through my phone.

“Hey, Ben,” Arthur says sleepily and with a worried look on his face.

“There’s nothing wrong,” I say quickly to calm him down. “I’m so sorry for waking you up. I-I just... needed to see you.”

“Okay,” Arthur says smiling as he puts on his glasses. _Fuck!_ “What’s up?”

_Here we go._

”Funny you should ask,” I say and I point the camera of my phone towards my crotch and back to my face.

I blush so fucking hard and my throat gets dry. And then I notice Arthur’s face. He’s blushing, too, and he’s biting his lip. Like he’s extremely uncomfortable.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” I say, panic racing through my veins. “You must think I’m a...”

“Ben?”

“W-what?”

“Could you please stop talking? Let me see it again.”

“Y-you mean...?”

“ _Please_ , Ben.” 

It almost sounds like Arthur is _begging._ I feel a tingle in my belly and my head gets a bit fuzzy. I nod and show him what he was pleading for. And Arthur _moans_. It’s the best sound ever.

“Ben,” Arthur whispers as soon as he sees my beet red face. “I’m getting a bit—turned on.”

“Are you getting horny, baby?” I should not call him _baby_ but right now, I don’t give a fuck.

“Fuck, yeah!” Arthur groans. My hand slowly travels down, over my nipples—fuck they’re sensitive—and over my flat belly. “What brought this on?”

“I was dreaming,” I say as my hand slips underneath the waistband of my boxers, feeling my pubic hair between my fingers. “About you.”

“G-go on.” Arthur is biting his lip in such a hot way. I need all my willpower to prevent... an early finish.

“We were naked,” I say huskily, my fingers so close to my destination. “And we were lying in a warm, cosy bed. And you were—you were...”

“What was I doing?” Arthur’s eyes are nearly closed, like he’s trying to form a picture in his mind.

“I mustn’t use that word,” I whisper. “You don’t like it when I say...”

“Say it,” Arthur moans. “Say it!”

“ _Fucking me_!” I blurt out as my fingers close around my dick. “You were fucking me so hard. And it felt so good, Arthur!”

“Do you like that, Ben? Me being inside you?” I see Arthur’s arm move in a familiar way.

“Please tell me you’re touching yourself,” I groan, frantically stroking myself. Arthur smiles slyly and turns his phone down south. I swallow audibly, dying a little. _Thank you, Jesus!_

“Are you close?” Arthur whispers. I better not tell him that I was on the brink as soon as he answered my call. “Going to come all over yourself soon? You know how many times I’ve jerked off, thinking about the face you make when you’re about to bust a n...”

“Fuck, Arthur!” I moan. “Your mouth is so goddamn _filthy_!”

“Maybe you should silence me then. My mouth can do so much more than talk. _So much more_.”

“Oh, Arthur...”

“Call me _Art_ , baby. You want me to go on my knees for you?”

And my mind immediately forms an image. We’re both naked and beautiful, perfect Arthur is on his knees, his plump lips wrapped around my—I’m going to come! Fuck, I can’t hold on much longer!

“I would suck you so good,” Arthur says gruffly. “My mouth is warm. And so wet. And I would lick every square inch of your delicious hard c...”

“CHRIST, ART!” I cry out. The last thing I see before the pressure in my groin reaches its peak, is Arthur showing his rigid cock as it spurts all over his shirt. Then I explode with a low, long groan, seeing nothing but stars and coloured spots. My hand keeps moving lazily as wave after wave of intense pleasure keep crashing down until I’m fully spent.

“That was— _interesting_ ,” I hear Arthur say as I slowly come back to earth.

“Interesting?” I say and I notice some insecurity in my voice. What if this is it for Arthur? And nothing more?

“Your mind is going into overdrive again,” Arthur says and he smiles at me. “It was hot. Fucking hot! And we’re definitely going to do that again. But to be honest, I’d prefer you in person. I’m dying to kiss you.”

“You mean...?” I say while my heart makes a Double Arabian inside my chest.

“I want to see you again, Ben,” Arthur says softly. “Not just for sex, but because I love you. You’re my guy and I’m prepared to fight to make _us_ possible.”

“It would make me so happy, Artie,” I whisper as tears flow down my cheeks.

What if we haven’t seen the best us yet? I’m seeing it. Right now.

No more what-ifs. It’s us. And only us.


End file.
